This invention relates to a hedge trimmer apparatus and more particularly, to a hedge trimming carriage adapted to mount an adjustably positionable electric hedge trimmer which may be wheeled alongside a hedge to trim the same.
Many diverse types of hedge trimming machines are known whereby the top and sides of a hedge can be cut at any height. However, the adjustment of the hedge trimmer relative to the hedge is a slow and tedious task requiring the positioning and repositioning of the hedge clippers in a cumbersome and slow manner.